Pokémon Camp (OC's Needed!)
by XShadowWalkerX
Summary: When Alex submits for a Pokémon contest with an unknown prize, and ends up winning, she heads towards the mysterious island, where she makes new friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is just a random Idea that popped into my head, and how awesome it would be if it happened, so I just wrote it for the fun of it. I will be needing OC's so fill in the form at the bottom of the story to join in.**_

* * *

I sighed. I was so bored, and I had nothing left to do. My mum was out, and I had no homework or chores, so I pulled out my laptop and logged on. I surfed the internet, looking for something interesting. Nothing. I logged on to Facebook, and had a look at a Facebook group I was in. Something someone had reposted spotted my eye.

_DO YOU ADORE POKÉMON! Write about you and your favorite Pokémon team, and send in to this adress for the chance to win. If you win, you will get the best prize the world could offer you._

**Properly wont have a prize. **I thought to myself. **But why not. **I investigated the site that was basing it, and was slightly surprised. It was on the official Pokémon website. I shrugged, and grabbed a posit note, and noted down the details, before logging off and bringing out some paper. I sat thinking for a moment before I had got an idea of my team.

"Riolu, umm...umbreon, zoura, charmander, gardevoir and lapras." I muttered, as I welter down their names on the postit. They had always been on my team no matter what. They balanced each other out typewise, and they all looked awesome when they were evolved.

I was about to start,when my brother burst in. He grinned and walked over leaning on my shoulder, putting me off.

"what are you doing?" He asked grinning, as he defiantly knew that this would annoy me. I shoved me off.

"I'm writing. What does it look like! Idiot." I glared at him, and he put on a mock sad face, and widened his brown eyes. And started to sniffle. I sighed. "What so you want." He grinned triumphantly.

"you know you finished X a couple of days ago..."

"NO! There is no way in hell you are deleting my game!"I yelled at him, he was shocked.

"But..."

"NO BUTS! YOU ARE NOT DELETING MY GAME!" He frowned at me, and he left in a strop. I sighed, he seemed to think, that every time you finished the game, he could restart it. But you still needed to get your team to level 100, and go on a shiny hunt and breed the ULTIMATE pokemon, and not to mention the new EV training. Usually, I wasn't into with finding the best moves, and ability and EV training, but it gives me an excuse to keep playing the game. I grinned, and got back to the competition piece. What was it, I needed to write about me, and my ultimate team ok then...

_My name is Alexandria Walker, but most people call me Alex. I am a girl, and I would be a trainer that sometimes takes part in contests. I have long blonde hair that falls to my waist, and grey eyes, I often wear jeans and a black hoodie lined with fake fur. My team is Riolu, umbreon, zoura, charmander,gardevoir and lapras, I've chosen these, as at least one had been on my team for as long as I can remember, and they all balance each other out when battling. I_

Umm...I wasn't sure what else to write really, that summed up how I felt. I went back onto the website, and entered my details, and then wrote up my entry. I pressed send, and sat back in my chair. I sighed, and wondered when the results would get released, and who would win...

* * *

**_ok guys! I know this is short but yeah...I had no clue what to write for this bit. Will get better I promise! *puppy dog eyes* XD I need your OC's so to be in this, all you need to do is write what Alex wrote! Must include_**

**_name, what you like to wear, what style of Pokémon you like (aka trainer, contestant or breeder.), and your Pokémon team. Oh and gender. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all the OC's so far guys! You should be up next chapter! XD anyway, onto the story!_**

_this is about a week after Alex sent in the contest piece. _

* * *

I grinned, as my friend Ian complained over the phone.

"No fair, you just waited to use that full revive didn't you."

"Yep." I agreed. We were battling, and he was stuck on my umbreon, as I always kept it from fainting. I didn't mind losing, it was just fun to annoy him. Ian raged quits really quickly so it's funny.

"HOW MANY DO YOU HAVE!" Ian screamed, and I laughed.

"Loads." He tried to defeat my umbreon again,but I still used the full restore. I heard him scream down the phone, and then hang up. The DS showed a the other person has disconnected message and I ginned. I was about to re call him, when my mum yelled upstairs.

"Alex! There is some mail for you." Hang on. Mail for me, no one ever sends me mail. My mind wandered to the competition, and I put my DS down, and rushed downstairs. It was a white envelope with strange red writing. I turned it around, and there was a wax seal with a wingull imprinted in the wax. That's strange. I thought, I got a knife and opened the seal. I pulled out the letter and read it.

_**Dear Alex,**_

_**We enjoyed reading your letter, about your pokemon. And we believed that you could be part of the next stage of the competition. Inside, we have enclosed a plane ticket that will take you to a island, where you will be staying until you complete the tasks. We can not be sure how long you will be there, but we know that you will enjoy your stay. The plane leaves from all airports on Saturday the 20th of this month at nine o'clock, and we would love you to attend. However, if you do not want to that is ok, and we wish you a nice life.**_

_**Pokecastra **_

I re-read the letter over and over, not fully registering the infomation, as it was a huge shock to me. I put the letter down, and fished out the plane ticket. It seemed real enough. I looked up at the clock, hang on the 20th is in 2 days. I rushed, into the kitchen and shoved the letter in front of my mums face.

"Read it! And please can I go!" I begged. She glared at me, and I shut up, and waited. I sat down, as my mum read the letter. Often, she looked over at me, as if she didn't believe what she was reading, as if it was some sort of prank, before she went back to reading. It felt like forever, until she put the letter down and walked over.

"As you sure you want to go, you might not like it." I grinned.

"If I don't like it, they have to send me back. Plus, it's sounds awesome, and it has pokè in its name, so I REALLY REALLY WANT TO GO!" I looked at her. I was desperate to go, and I would do anything if it meant that she would let me get on that plane.

"Would you call me?" Oh great, here comes the motherly questions. I nodded.

"Would you take care of yourself." I nodded again.

"Would you be nice to everyone, and remember your..." my mind wandered, as I had listened to all these before and there was no point listening to them again. Once she had finished, I nodded, and grinned up at her. For a worrying second, she sighed and looked down before nodding.

"Ok then. You can go." I gave a whoop of delight, and hugged my mum.

"Thank you! I should go pack." I let go, and rushed upstairs pulling off the suitcase on top of my wardrobe. I placed it on my bed, and started things at random, not bothering to fold clothes. Until, I forced myself to slow down at actually think before packing. I pulled it all out and started again. ok clothes. I walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled out enough underwear for a couple of weeks, and then I moved on to the outfits. Wow, my clothes are really boring. I thought, as I pulled out leggings and jeans, and then hoodies and t-shirts before folding them and putting them inside the suitcase. I searched for a wash bag, with toothpaste and stuff in and flung that in. What else...Oh games! I grinned, as I got my 3ds, inside it's case with all the games and put them in the bag. Maybe, while I was at the camp, I could find some shinies. Also, I packed the chargers for the DS and my phone. I was done!

I was so excited, I was bouncing up and down, but then I stopped. If it was a camp, that would mean, that other people will be there as well. I sat down on the bed, and thought about that. I had never been good with people, as I am always very shy. Well shy to people that I don't know. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, not wanting to think about it. I finished packing the rest of the stuff. I couldn't wait. I looked at time, it was late, it was then, that I heard my mum calling my brother and I down for tea, so I rushed downstairs. Once, I had finished, I came upstairs and got ready for bed, before jumping into bed and watching a pokemon movie, before sleeping.

* * *

I woke with a start, today I was going to the camp. I was still nervous, as I didn't know what to expect, but I was excited. I packed any last minute items, and I transferred my DS to my carry on luggage, so I could play on the plane, and then I lugged the bag down stairs. My brother looked up from his breakfast.

"Where are you going?" he asked, and I grinned.

"Going to a summer camp!" I laughed, as my brother looked annoyed.

"Why can't I come!" He exclaimed.

"Because I'm awesome, and you're not." My brother glared at me, as I walked into the kitchen, to fix myself with some breakfast. While I was eating, my mother wandered down, dressed, and my brother looked at her.

"I want to go!" he whined, and my mother looked at me and I shrugged with an innocent look on my face. My mother walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't go to this one honey. But I will put you into a football camp if you want." That brightened up my brother no end, and he didn't complain anymore. I sat waiting, and I noticed that my foot was tapping against the floor. I was just to excited to sit down still, so I got up and started pacing around the room.

After annoying my mum by pacing, and my bother begging to delete my game, then trying to get me play fifa, it was time to go. Almost bursting, I dragged my suitcase in the car, and sat down, followed by my brother and my mum. And we headed to the airport.

Once we had arrived, I walked in pushing through the crowds of people. There was crowds of people lining up for their holidays, but I couldn't see a luggage drop off for where I was going. Suddenly, I noticed a small gate in the corner. I read the sign. **_Pokecastra._ **I grinned, and rushed over. There was a person in front of me, she had light brown hair, and she was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans with boots. When they had finished, they turned around the girl looked at me with her bright green eyes, I grinned.

"Hai. I'm Alex, are you going to the camp too?" The girl nodded, and I smiled. "Cool. whats your name?"

"Lorelai." Lorelai said quietly, she moved out of the way, and was about to walk away, when I stopped her.

"Hey...um do you mind waiting, its just I would like someone to go with." I said shyly, Lorelai smiled and nodded and I thanked her. I rushed forwards, and put in my bags. The woman smiled, as if she was hiding a secret and thanked me for coming. I waved goodbye to my mother, and gave her a hug, as I didn't know when I would see her again, and then I gave my brother a rub in the head, but he still looked annoyed that I got to go. I laughed, and then rushed off to Loreai. She looked back.

"Was that your family?" I nodded, and Loreai smiled. "I can't wait for this. I wander what it will be like?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but it should be awesome."

* * *

_**Wooo! Chapter 2 DONE! *throws confetti* Thanks to Thewhatzupwriter26 for Loreai, will introduce everyone else next chapter. Hope you like this, and stay tuned for the next chapter XD And just for future reference pokecastra means **_**_poke camp._**

**_And thanks to Slendiekiller258 for proof reading this for me. _**


End file.
